Sanji s best Valentine
by Shinigamysan999
Summary: Sanji odia San Valentín. Está cansado de ver como otros reciben muestras de cariño y él no. Lo que Sanji no sabe es que este año será especial, y no recibirá solo una, sino cuatro declaraciones de amor que lo han citado a la misma hora en el mismo hotel para sellar su amor. ¿Qué puerta elegirá Sanji? ¡Escogelo tú! Fick interactivo. Elige el final. Múltiples parejas. Todo lemon.
1. Introducción

p class="MsoNormal"emBuenas! Gracias por entrar a leer. Tenía este fick escrito a falta de un final desde la friolera de...5 años...y por fin me he decidido a acabarlo. Básicamente quería escribir algo sexual sin mucha historia pero me gustó la idea de que el lector pudiera elegir el desarrollo de la historia y elegir con quién se queda Sanji. Al que he juntado con todo quisqui. ;) Espero que lo disfrutes! Van 5 lemons, para dar y regalar! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"INTRODUCCIÓN:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de culminar una de sus trepidantes aventuras, los sombrero de Paja habían decidido pasar unos días en un pequeño puerto pesquero. Aunque muy acogedora, la isla pasaba desapercibida por la mayoría de navegantes y estaba bastante incomunicada del resto de pueblos o ciudades. Por esa razón, después de unos días de estrés acumulado, aquel pueblecito se convertía en un lugar en el que podrían relajarse sin que la marina los molestara. Precisamente por eso, nuestro querido amigo Ace había escogido este lugar para reunirse con su hermanito Luffy hacía tres días. Ace sabía de sobra que a los encantadores habitantes de Port Amy les resultaba completamente indiferente que sus visitantes fueran o no piratas y podrían abandonar las preocupaciones que el ser un bucanero acarreaba durante unos cuantos días./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, mientras todos aun dormían. Era la tercera mañana que amanecían en aquel cálido puerto. Sin perder ni un segundo, se levantó directo hacia la ducha. ¿Y a que se debía tanta prisa?, Os preguntareis. La razón era que aquella mañana no era un día cualquiera, aquella mañana comenzaba el día de San Valentín./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Comenzó a divagar bajo las frías gotas de agua que le ayudaban a despejarse. Otro año más, otro año más en el no conseguiría captar la atención de nadie, nadie le regalaría dulces ni chocolates, nadie le declararía su amor. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanApenado, salió de la ducha suspirando, no le gustaba San Valentín, cierto era que podía acercarse a las féminas y regalarles dulces más que otros días, pero por dentro se apenaba cada vez que acababa el día sin recibir ninguna muestra de cariño. Detestaba la desilusión que inundaba su cuerpo. Por ese motivo, Sanji se involucraba tanto en su cocina en aquel día, no podía dejar que sus chicas pasaran por lo mismo que él, merecían recibir el amor de San Valentín./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Raudo, se dispuso a preparar grandes cantidades de comida como hacía tiempo que no realizaba. No podía decepcionar a sus chicas, bueno y aunque no lo reconociese, al resto de sus nakamas tampoco. Chocolatinas, bombones, tartas en forma de corazón, dulces…todo tenía que ser perfecto para celebrar aquel día. Este año no se deprimiría, él era más fuerte que todo aquello./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero Sanji aun no sabía cómo acabaría su día./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al finalizar sus ricos manjares, Sanji salió de la cocina dispuesto a agasajar a las chicas. Cuando, mientras recorría la cubierta, una espada se dirigió directamente hacía él, esquivando por pocos centímetros uno de los pies del cocinero para finalmente clavarse en el suelo. Como buen hostelero que era, obviamente no dejó que ninguna de las pesadas bandejas acabaran en el suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji contempló la espada, una de las katanas de Zoro, no tenía ninguna duda y se la había lanzado desde la torre del vigía, donde había pasado la noche en guardia. El cocinero estaba a punto de empezar a gritar barbaridades contra el espadachín, cuando se percató de un sobre blanco que colgaba de la empuñadura del arma recién arrojada. Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta de su interior./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCocinero:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ya sabes que no se me dan bien las palabras, así que lo diré claro. Te espero a medianoche en el em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"hotel Castle/em, Habitación 3- A. Trae vaselina./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji leyó y releyó la carta una y otra vez, intentando buscar coherencia a lo que leía mientras un fuerte sonrojo aumentaba intensivamente en sus mejillas. ¿Zoro Roronoa quería quedar con él en un hotel el día de San Valentín para…bueno…ehhh…hacer cosas que requieren vaselina? El mundo se había vuelto loco…o más bien el marimo. No podía asimilarlo, tenía que ser una broma, una bien gorda. Seguramente se estaría riendo de todo lo que Sanji se lo curraba por simplemente ser San Valentín. Apostaba a que Zoro era de los que opinaban que era una fiesta sin sentido creada por los marines para fomentar el consumismo. Si, debía ser eso. Aunque no podía negar que la idea de Zoro y él solos metidos en un hotel a medianoche span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanle agradaba bastante. Recordó todas las tardes en las que se comía con los ojos al fuerte guerrero desde el ojo de buey de la cocina, mientras gotas de sudor caían por su torso desnudo fruto de su duro entrenamiento. La verdad es que en su interior deseaba que la proposición del peliverde fuera verdadera. De todos modos allí estaría para comprobarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y prosiguió su camino. En la habitación de las chicas, despertó dulcemente a sus damas y les dejó el desayuno en la cama. Sintiéndose feliz consigo mismo por tratar así de bien al fondo femenino de la tripulación, se dispuso a volver a la cocina a servir el desayuno (en la mesa) al restospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spande la tripulación. Volvió a pensar en su "cita" con Zoro de aquella noche cuando encima del timón divisó un ave de lo más extraña. Se trataba de una especie de guacamayo de color blanco y con el pico en forma de flecha. Descubrió que tenía una carta span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spananudada en la pata. La desató y la leyó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanQuerido Sanji;/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Soy Ace. Sé que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero desde la primera vez que te vi en Alabastra no he podido dejar de pensar en tí. Me gustas, me gustas mucho. Así que me encantaría verte esta noche. Ven y te haré pasar la mejor noche de tu vida. Te espero a medianoche en el Hotel Castle Habitación 3-C./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace…La verdad es que no había mantenido mucha relación con el sensual hermano de su capitán, pero de lo poco que habían interactuado se acordaba, y cómo se acordaba. Sus ojos no habían podido despegarse del bien formado torso del moreno, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de aquel hombre era su sonrisa, tan parecida a la de su superior, pero con una chispa especial que no le habían dejado olvidarse del muchacho después de su encontronazo en la tierra de los desiertos. Le alagaba bastante que un tipo tan genial como Ace quisiera pasar una noche de romance y pasión con un tipo como él. Le gustaba la idea, claro que le gustaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Pensándolo fríamente-Dijo el rubio para sus adentros.- Ace era el amante perfecto…gentil, bueno, guapo, ardiente…-¡Espera Sanji! ¿Y qué pasa con Zoro?... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para declararse y tienen que hacerlo a la vez! ¡En el mismo sitio y a la misma hora! ¡Demonios! ¿Qué voy a hacer?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El cocinero de los Mugiwara estaba hecho un lio, por un lado quería pasar la noche con Zoro, llevaban demasiado tiempo conteniendo tensión sexual entre ellos y por fin el peliverde quería resolverla. Se le ponía la carne de gallina de solo pensar la noche loca que podría pasar con él. Por el otro lado, estaba Ace, un chico diez que le había prometido pasar la mejor noche de su vida…difícil elección./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sirvió el desayuno al resto de la tripulación, mientras se iban despertando. Como era de esperar ni Zoro ni Ace aparecieron, por lo que Sanji comenzó a asimilar que no estaban bromeando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl desayuno pasó sin pena ni gloria, algo no muy usual en el barco de los Mugiwara, aunque Zoro no estuviera allí para pelearse con Sanji. El principal alborotador de la banda se encontraba de lo más tranquilo, comiendo de su plato sin abalanzarse hacia el resto, incluso se limpió la boca con la servilleta cuando terminó de desayunar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-A sí me gusta Luffy, ya podrías comportarte siempre como hoy.- Aplaudió el cocinero ante la actitud del capitán, cuando este le felicitó por la comida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Shishishishi -Rio el capitán, al sentir la mano del rubio revolver sus cabellos. Pero, cuando este se dio la vuelta se estiró del parpado inferior de su ojo y le saco la lengua a Usopp, que se encontraba enfrente de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ya que estas tan formal, ¿Podrías limpiar hoy los platos?-Preguntó Sanji, esperanzado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Lo haré yo! ¡Sanji! ¡Yo!- Gritó el mentiroso, levantando la mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Menudo entusiasmo…está bien todos tuyos Usopp-kun, gracias- dijo el rubio posando una mano en el hombro del tirador, a lo que este sonrió triunfante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji salió a la cubierta a fumar un cigarrillo y despejarse un poco, tenía una difícil decisión por delante, así que decidió despistarse un poco por las calles de aquel pueblo. Visitó el mercado, donde pudo probar y comprar deliciosos bocados y se paseo por las pintorescas alamedas y plazas del lugar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al atardecer, volvió al barco, entró en la habitación de los chicos, descubriendo una tercera carta encima de su hamaca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy quiere que le traigas montones de carne a su habitación, pero yo soy mucho más valiente, así que deberías venir a mi habitación esta medianoche. Queremos que nos enseñes a hacer unas cosas. Aunque a mí no me haga falta ya que soy el Grandísimo Capitán Usopp. Te esperamos esta medianoche en el Hotel Castle. Luffy estará en la habitación 3-B. Yo en la 3-D. ¡Elige bien!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"PD: Luffy ni siquiera sabe escribir así que deberías venir sin falta a mi habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"¡Lo que faltaba! Por si no lo tenía ya suficientemente difícil se añaden dos pretendientes a la lista. ¿De verdad, Luffy y Usopp también querían lio con él? ¿Por qué diablos no se lo habían dicho antes? ¿Es que se habían puesto de acuerdo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy era su capitán, y de no ser por esa cautivadora sonrisa no lo hubiera seguido por los confines del mundo. Además, le encantaba esa inocencia propia del moreno. Realmente le costaba trabajo imaginar que Luffy tuviese deseos sexuales, pero le alegraba que los tuviera con él. Por no hablar de Usopp y su carácter infantil que lo hacían ver tan vulnerable…Sin duda ninguno de ellos había mantenido relaciones antes, y querían experimentar con Sanji, sería una experiencia interesante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero antes tendría que elegir, y aquello se complicaba más y más, había comenzado el día con 0 expectativas y lo acababa con 4 propuestas. Su cabeza dio vueltas una y otra vez mientras preparaba la cena para sus damas y el resto de compañeros. El resto era obvio que no iban a hacer acto de presencia. Sirvió la cena y esperó a que todo el mundo se fuera a dormir, no sin antes felicitar por enésima vez a las chicas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sin saber justificarse a sí mismo por qué lo hacía, Sanji puso rumbo al hotel. No sabía que haría, ni a que puerta llamaría. Pensó en las múltiples posibilidades. Con Zoro podía esperarse sexo duro y salvaje, propio de una bestia como él. Luffy era la inocencia personificada, así que supuso que sería el cocinero quien llevara las riendas. Ace era fuego, sin duda lo mimaría como nadie y le habría preparado algo romántico, caliente y especial. Y después estaba Usopp al cual estaba seguro que le entraría el miedo en el último minuto y tendría que emplear mano dura./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y por fin allí estaba, a pocos minutos de dar la media noche, en el hotel Castle, un edificio rústico por fuera pero moderno por dentro, decorado con un gusto exquisito. Perfecto para un "picadero*"-pensó el rubio. Sanji se acercó a recepción, pero al no saber por qué puerta preguntar, decidió inspeccionar por el mismo. Subió hasta el tercer piso y allí estaban, en torno a un pequeño vestíbulo cinco idénticas puertas que lo rodeaban. 3-A, 3-B, 3-C, 3-D y 3-X. ¿Zoro, Luffy, Ace o Usopp?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Su corazón latía fuertemente, sí, tras mucho meditar, aquella era su decisión. No tenía tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin pensarlo más, se acercó temblando hacia aquella puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emBueno…ahora viene la parte divertida, ¿Tienes intriga por saber que puerta ha elegido Sanji? ¿Por qué no lo decides tu mism ? ¡Esto es un Fick interactivo! Cada capítulo siguiente pertenece a una habitación, y ya están todos los capítulos subidos, así que solo tenéis que ir a la puerta que más os apetezca y…disfrutar de vuestra elección. El X es sorpresa, una quinta opción, ideal si estas indecis span style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"😉./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em(También podéis leerlos todos y decirme cual es vuestro preferido en los comentarios ;)/em/p 


	2. 2:SBV: Habitación 3A (Zoro)

p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemHabitación 3-A. (Zoro)/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se colocó delante de la puerta, nervioso. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRealmente no sabía cómo actuar. Casi temblando, dio tres golpes a la puerta, no demasiado fuerte, por temor a que sus otros pretendientes le oyeran. No contestó nadie, así que decidió entrar él mismo. Estaba abierto. Giró la perilla y entró donde esperaba su anfitrió style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFrente a una cama de sábanas granates, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZoro se encontraba de pie, mirando a través de la ventana sin camiseta, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancon su haramaki, sus pantalones y botas de siempre puestas, mientras sostenía una botella de sake en la mano. Sanji se quedó mirando impresionado al ver aquel cuerpo que tanto le gustaba iluminado por el reflejo argentino de la luna que entraba por la cristalera/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al oír la puerta abrirse, Zoro se giró, mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa al rubio, que estaba totalmente sonrojado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Al final has venido, cocinero.-Dijo acercándose lentamente hacia él, no sin antes darle un trago al sake./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Aquí estoy.-Contestó, nervioso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoro llegó hasta el rubio, dejó la botella en el suelo, con un brazo lo rodeó por la cintura, con la otra de la barbilla, alzándola./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Se que esta situación se te hace rara, cocinero-Dijo, el peliverde.-Pero yo te deseo y sé que tu también me deseas. ¿Tienes algo que objetar?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Tendría que tenerlo?-Contestó el rubio, sonriendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No sabes las ganas que te tengo, cocinero.-Dicho esto, Zoro se abalanzó sobre los labios de su ahora nuevo amante, en un encuentro pasional. Probando aquello que tanto tiempo había deseado. Por la fuerza del impacto, el peliverde empotró contra la paredspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanal cocinero. Que sorprendido, aun no contestaba al beso, simplemente se dejaba hacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cerró los ojos para sentir aquella boca impaciente devorar sus finos labios. Posó los brazos alrededor del cuello del guerrero. Zoro le agarró de las caderas, pegando al máximo sus cuerpos. Instintivamente, buscó introducir su lengua en la cavidad del rubio, quien la recibió gustoso, haciendo más intimo el contacto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAun no podía asimilar que ambos estuvieran compartiendo un momento así. La lengua de Zoro recorrió la boca de Sanji hasta que la del rubio atacó y le devolvió el beso. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire ante tan socorrido contacto, se separaron, pero Zoro no se detuvo y empezó a mordisquear hambriento el cuello del chef. Mientras, con sus manos arrancaba la camisa del rubio, dejando el blanco pecho del cocinero expuesto ante el ex cazador de piratas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoro volvió a besar al rubio con ansiedad, sus manos recorrían el abdomen de su acompañante, descubriendo el fino cuerpo que quedaba a su disposición tras haber retirado la camisa. Rozó uno de los pezones del rubio, quien sorprendido no pudo reprimir un gemido en los labios del peliverde. Zoro se percató de que aquel era uno de los puntos clave de su amante y decidió separar su boca de la del rubio, dejando escapar hilitos de saliva de ambos, para apoderarse de uno de los pezones del rubio. Sanji gimió con fuerza al sentir como la lengua de Zoro aprisionaba su aureola, sintió como su pezón era mordisqueado intensamente por el moreno. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sanji agarró con fuerza aquellos cabellos verdes de los que tanto se burlaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZoro miró a su acompañante durante unos segundos, se encontraba rojo como un tomate, con la boca entreabierta y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a recorrer su blanco cuerpo. Subió para volver a comerse la boca del rubio, quien correspondió con ganas. Mientras las dos manos del peliverde retorcían los pezones del cocinero. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSanji desplazó sus manos hacia la espalda del guerrero. Zoro decidió atacar el pezón restante con su boca, no sin antes pasar su lengua por la clavícula de su rival./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Su mano derecha bajó un poco más, recorriendo su vientre y la apoyó sobre la hombría ya semi-despierta del cocinero. El cocinero, ansioso realizó la misma acción sorprendiendo por unos segundos a Roronoa. Ambos se desprendieron rápidamente de los pantalones, y la ropa interior del contrarió, quedando desnudos y con sus entrepiernas esperando a ser atendidas. No podían ni querían esperar más, no era el día de los preliminares./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y desesperados, en pocos minutos ambos sacudían la hombría de su acompañante a un ritmo rápido. Los gemidos, constantes de Sanji y controlados de Zoro llenaban toda la habitación. El guerrero mordisqueo la clavícula del rubio mientras este gritaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se encontraba ya casi al límite cuando Zoro le dio la vuelta, quedando este apoyado de cara a la pared. El guerrero apretó las nalgas del rubio, a lo que este gimió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Has traído lo que te pedí, cocinero? –Preguntó sensualmente, acercando sus labios a su oreja para morderla mientras continuaba con sus manos en sus glúteos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji estaba desbordado, aquella rudeza de Zoro lo volvía loco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Cómo querías que me acordase?-Contestó con la poca cordura que le quedaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoro agarró su hombría y la apoyó sobre la entrada del rubio, acariciándola con ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Entonces no me digas que no te lo advertí. –Añadió, introduciendo su hombría dentro de él de una sola estocada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El gritó de Sanji se escuchó por toda la habitación, más no era dolor lo que sentía el rubio, fue una mezcla entre sorpresa y placer, no se esperaba que el peliverde lo empalara tan pronto, esperaba que antes lo preparara. Pero la falta de delicadeza del espadachín le encantaba, le hacía sentir como si Zoro estuviera ansioso por poseerlo, que lo estaba, como si fuera el hombre más sensual y deseado en el mundo. Y quería más, mucho más./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hazme el amor Zoro.-Rogó el rubio, dispuesto a tentar al peliverde./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No voy a hacerte el amor, Sanji. Voy a follarte bien duro- Contestó Zoro, sonriendo maliciosamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoro comenzó a moverse en el interior del rubio a un ritmo bastante marcado para ser el inicial. Sanji alzó la voz, el miembro de Zoro era de todo menos pequeño, y lo estaba llevando a la gloria, tan duro, tan salvaje. Las estocadas eran intensas. Zoro aprisionó las manos de Sanji, que se encontraban apoyadas en la pared. Sanji disfrutó de la cercanía del cuerpo del otro, de su aroma a hombre. Pronto no pudo resistirse y se las ingenió para darse la vuelta, Zoro no esperó y se la volvió a introducir de seguido. Sanji enrolló sus piernas en las caderas del excazarrecompensas, quedando totalmente arrinconado entre la pared y el cuerpo del moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoro pronto quiso cambiar, le encantaba que el rubio tomara algo de iniciativa y que lo estuviera disfrutando, pero hoy mandaba él,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanademás en esa posición no encontraba el ángulo que deseaba, no podía clavársela style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPor ello, sin dejar de penetrar al rubio, se fue recostando hasta que quedó el rubio con medio cuerpo en la pared y medio en el suelo y Zoro completamente encima de él. En ese momento recordó donde había dejado su botella de sake./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji sintió como un líquido rociaba su abdomen, era el licor que Zoro estaba bebiendo antes. Una vez arrojadospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZoro se inclinó para beber el fluido desde el cuerpo del rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Deberías servírmelo así todos los días-Murmuró, sonriendo maliciosamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji, avergonzado por fuera y avivado por dentro, no supo contestar de otra manera que arrojándose sobre el moreno, hasta tumbarle, acabando el rubio encima de las caderas de este. Allí se auto penetró bajo la atenta mirada de Zoro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El peliverde disfrutó unos minutos del espectáculo de tener a Kuroashi Sanji metiéndose su miembro, y aunque casi le convencía la idea de dejarlo ensartarse a su libre albedrío, decidió que era más divertido follárselo él mismo. Agarró de la barbilla al rubio y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo pasionalmente, y mientras aprovecho para empujar al rubio al suelo, quedando el encima por inercia. Todo esto sin dejar las penetraciones de lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji sintió otra vez como Zoro se le echaba encima, y le encantaba, pero quería ponérselo un poco difícil. Así que contraatacó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos amantes rodaron un par de veces por el suelo de la habitación, luchando por dominar la excitante situación, básicamente como hacían en todas sus peleas, salvo por un pequeño detalle. El espadachín pronto se cansó de dar vueltas, y aprovechando que ya se encontraban cerca de la cama. Consiguió situar al rubio de rodillas en el suelo frente a esta, dejando que apoyara parte de su cuerpo, boca abajo sobre la mullida superficie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji volvía a no tener escapatoria, y además su entrada quedaba totalmente expuesta ante la prominente hombría del peliverde. Quien no tardó en introducirla. Ahora sí, ahora sí que conseguía introducirla entera dentro del rubio. Es más, tenía el ángulo perfecto para tocar la próstata del chico en cada una de las estocadas. Zoro impuso un ritmo frenético, desfogándose por completo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji sintió como aquel enorme falo lo partía en dos, pero estaba demasiado excitado para dejar atrás el placer y quejarse. Era sensacional sentirse así. Su próstata estaba siendo estimulada en cada una de las envestidas. Notó como Zoro sujetaba al rubio de las ingles, aumentando más la presión y la velocidad. Los testículos del espadachín chocaban con el cuerpo del style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAmbos estaban ya en el límite, sus gemidos de placer inundaban toda la habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ahhhh…si…Zoro…córrete dentro…-Gritó el rubio. Sanji sintió como su cuerpo se acercaba a rozar el placer más extremo que hubiese experimentado en su vida, e intento posponerlo, pero no lo consiguió. Indudablemente acabo corriéndose. Su entrada se contrajo, por lo que provocó que el peliverde también se corriera en su interior./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji dejo todo su peso apoyado en el colchón de la cama, y notó como el cuerpo de Zoro se desplomaba sobre el suyo, ambos intentando normalizar sus respiraciones. Cuando lo consiguieron Zoro salió de él y se tumbó en la cama, cosa que el rubio imitó, y span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanse dejó acoger entre los brazos a su acompañante de aquella noche, quien con una mano recorrió su mejilla, mientras lo miraba a los ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Me alegro de que hallas venido, Sanji.-Dijo, besándole, esta vez con más calma y serenidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo también me alegro, tome la decisión correcta, ha sido increíble.-Contestó, devolviendo un suave pico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿La decisión correcta?-Pero no hubo respuesta ya que ambos se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A la mañana siguiente, Sanji abrió sus ojos en esa mullida cama y se sorprendió al ver a Zoro despierto a su lado, sentado de piernas cruzadas, pensativo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Buenos días, marimo.- Saludó el rubio, incorporándose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji, se que este no es el correcto orden para hacer las cosas, pero debo decirte que te quiero, y que esto no ha sido un polvo de una noche. Todos estos años yo…-No pudo seguir ya que los labios del rubio lo mandaron callar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo también te quiero, desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que mi orgullo no me lo dejaba admitir, pero ahora he comprendido que quiero muchos polvos de una noche contigo Zoro.- Contestó el rubio, sonriéndole y volviéndolo a besar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te daré todos los que quieras./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y así es como Sanji pasó de odiar San Valentín a celebrarlo todos los años en compañía de su marimo favorito./p 


	3. 3:SBV: Habitación 3B (Luffy)

p class="MsoNormal"Habitación 3-B (Luffy)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji abrió la puerta, expectante. Y allí estaba Luffy delante de una mesa repleta de comida, como no, devorando todo lo que podía. Detrás de él había una mullida cama de sábanas blancas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡ZZanjiii hszz venndoo!-(¡Sanji has venido!)-Gritó el moreno al verle, sorbiendo un tallarín con fuerza, y sonriendo a su subordinado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mi capitán requiere de mi presencia, así que no he podido negarme.-Dijo sacando un cigarro y dándole una calada, expulsando el humo suavemente por sus labios./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Qué bien!-Gritó, y se quedó un rato sonriéndole. ¿De verdad aquella criatura inocente le había llamado para lo que él creía que lo había llamado, o todo había sido un malentendido?-Por lo menos el moreno había tenido la decencia de parar de comer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Dime, Luffy, ¿Para qué me has llamado?-Preguntó, agarrando una silla y poniéndola delante del muchacho, Sanji se sentó en ella al revés, con el asiento entre sus piernas y los brazos apoyados en el respaldo, mirándole de frente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-A eso…-Comenzó calmando un poco el tono de su voz, aunque con la sonrisa de siempre.- Usopp el otro día me contó que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho hacen cosas que se sienten muy bien, cosas que todo hombre quiere hacer en su vida y que por eso persiguen a las mujeres, para hacer esas cosas que se sienten tan bien. Les pregunté a Robin y a Nami, pero no me quisieron contestar y Ace me dijo que lo intentara descubrir por mí mismo y que si no lo lograba fuera a verle dentro de unos años. Así que como tú siempre persigues mujeres, supongo que sabes mucho del tema y como me gustas mucho pues entonces tú y yo podemos hacerlo. ¿Me enseñarás?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se quedó perplejo, tras aquella increíble deducción para tratarse de su capitán, Luffy se le había declarado. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a una invitación así? ¿Enserio era tan sumamente inocente?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Luffy, ¿Estás seguro de esto?-Preguntó mirándole a los ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Sí!-Contestó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entonces-Dijo en un tono más seductor, limpiando con su mano una mancha de salsa del rostro de Luffy y llevándosela a la boca.-Empecemos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio sostuvo sutilmente la barbilla de su capitán, mirándole a los ojos directamente, para ir acercándose poco a poco a aquellos labios entreabiertos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy sintió como la boca del rubio acariciaba la suya, como sensualmente aquellos labios se movían sobre los suyos cariñosamente. Para acabar el beso, Sanji lamió el labio superior del joven, y se quedó mirando para observar los resultados./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji…se sintió bien.-Dijo el muchacho, rozando los labios con sus dedos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Tu primer beso?-Preguntó el chico del Baratie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy asintió con la cabeza. De modo que Luffy era cien por cien primerizo. ¿Qué hombre en el mundo podía resistirse a aquello? El cocinero, por muy mujeriego que fuese, no. Su capitán era adorable, debía ser suave con él. Como subordinado se sentía en la obligación de mostrar a su superior lo maravilloso del amor carnal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji agarró la mano del menor y lo guió hacía la cama de sábanas blancas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Túmbate y relájate Luffy, yo te enseñaré lo que quieres saber.-Pidió el rubio. -Si quieres que pare en algún momento dímelo, ¿De acuerdo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy obedeció, expectante. Cuando ya se encontraba encima de la cama, Sanji se quitó la chaqueta del traje, y se colocó suavemente encima del moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji, ¿Porqué te quitas la ropa?-Preguntó, un poco extrañado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Porque va a hacer mucho calor, Luffy. –Contestó, y dicho esto volvió a besar los labios del menor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji notó complacido como los labios del menor comenzaban a contestarle tímidamente. Estuvieron un rato así, besándose suavemente mientras poco a poco el cocinero iba acortando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Luffy, abre la boca.-Aconsejó el donjuán, a lo que el chico obedeció. El rubio aprovechó entonces para introducir la lengua en al interior de aquella cálida cavidad. Recorrió el interior de la boca de Luffy y jugó un poco con la lengua de este, incitándolo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji, ¡Eso ha sido genial!-Comentó el chico, cuando el cocinero retiró su lengua./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es un beso francés, ¿Quieres probar?-Propuso el chef, volviendo a acercar sus labios a la de Luffy, quien no dudó en introducir su lengua en el interior de la boca del cocinero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aquel chico no lo hacía nada mal. - pensó Sanji. Pronto ambos comenzaron una pelea de lenguas por ver quién conquistaba la boca del otro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando respirar se convirtió en una necesidad, ambos piratas se separaron, aunque por caminos contrarios. Mientras Luffy tomaba aire, Sanji lamió el largo cuello del muchacho, succionando en algunas zonas y dejando pequeños mordisquitos aleatorios que después repasaba con su hábil lengua./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio notó como la respiración del moreno se aceleraba y sus pupilas se dilataban, no por nada era un mujeriego, un experto en el amor. Sabiendo que iba por buen camino, comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco rojo del chico. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse contra las del capitán, aun encima de la ropa mientras empezaba a acariciar con sus bien cuidadas manos aquel inmaculado cuerpo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Sanji!, ¡Me haces cosquillas!-Gritó el chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Digamos que es parte del proceso…-Contestó el cocinero, dando un casto beso y empezando a cansarse un poco de los infantilismos del muchacho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aunque todo enfado desapareció al divisar la creciente erección de Luffy, y un poco más arriba sus sonrojadas mejillas. Decidió probar suerte allí abajo, muy suavemente, deslizó un dedo sobre aquel bulto, no perdiendo de vista la reacción del moreno, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó intuir un pequeño suspiro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ssssanji…desde hace un rato, yo…me siento raro.-Reconoció el chico de goma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Aquí abajo?-Preguntó Sanji, volviendo a repetir el movimiento anterior, a lo que el moreno asintió con la cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Es la primera vez que te sientes así?-Preguntó, volviendo a estar encantado con los comentarios de su chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy volvió a asentir, entrecerrando los ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No te preocupes, no es nada raro, es porque te gusta, ¿No es así?-Explicó el rubio, tranquilizando un poco al chico. Dejó posada una mano sobre aquel bulto y dirigió su boca hacia el cuello del muchacho. Allí bañó la zona con besos cálidos yspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansuaves lametones, que iban encendiendo cada vez más al menor, dato que no pasaba desapercibido por Sanji, ya que sentía en su extremidad derecha como el miembro de su capitán respondía a sus estímulos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La boca del cocinero fue bajando, no sin antes deslizar su lengua sobre la clavícula del chico de goma. La dirección eran sus pezones, pronto decidió centrarse en uno de ellos, lo acarició, lo pellizcó, pasó su lengua sobre él, lo aprisionó entre sus dientes y lo volvió a lamer, para delicia del capitán, que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La hombría de Luffy ya estaba totalmente erecta, pero aun no era suficiente, así que Sanji atacó el otro pezón. Mientras retiró la mano de la erección del chico y volvió a colocar sus caderas sobre las del moreno, presionando aquella zona de forma más evidente a cómo lo había hecho antes, simulando el vaivén que dos personas en pleno acto sexual llevarían./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji bajó con su boca lentamente, por la cintura del chico hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones pesqueros. Luffy intentaba controlar sus propios gemidos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio desabrochó el pantalón del chico junto a sus calzoncillos, Luffy lo miraba con una mezcla de pudor, incertidumbre y placer. Pero antes de que dijese nada, Sanji depositó un beso sobre sus labios./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tranquilo, déjate hacer, estás en buenas manos. –Pronunció Sanji seductoramente. Por una vez en su vida, Luffy obedeció y se estuvo quieto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sus manos acariciaron lentamente el miembro de su capitán, tenía un tamaño considerable para ser tan joven, aunque no superaba la suya. Primero utilizó las yemas de sus dedos para recorrerla de arriba abajo. Más tarde la rodeó con una de las manos y comenzó un delicioso vaivén, mientras que con la otra jugaba con sus testículos mientras pequeñas gotitas de líquido pre seminal lubricaban la zona. Luffy estaba en lo cierto, Sanji era un experto en tratar bien a sus amantes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy gemía ante las atenciones de las expertas manos del cocinero. Se percató de cómo Sanji humedecía sus labios sensualmente, cosa que, no supo muy bien porque, pero le excitó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji acercó sus labios al pene del menor. Siguió el mismo procedimiento para volver loco de placer al chico, primero acarició suavemente la zona, antes de meterselo por completo en su boca y comenzar a practicarle sexo oral. Se detuvo en la punta del miembro para marcarla dulcemente, lo que produjo que Luffy aferrara las sábanas con fuerza. Fue aumentando la velocidad progresivamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Sanji! Algo va mal…yo…yo… ¡Algo va a pasar! -Anunció asustado el chico, más Sanji en vez de hacerle caso y parar, aumentó el ritmo con el que introducía el miembro a su boca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Indudablemente, Luffy se corrió en la boca del rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy se desplomó respirando con fuerza, mirando con extrañeza el líquido blanco que Sanji lamía sensualmente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó curioso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es semen.-Contestó después de tragárselo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Oye…eso que has hecho…se sintió realmente bien… ¿Sabe bien? Yo…también quiero probar.-Dijo Luffy, un poco sonrojado.- ¿Cómo se hace?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji suspiró, que inocente era aquella criatura, pero no se iba a negar a una invitación de sexo oral por su parte, es más, solo imaginarse la idea de su capitán engullendo su miembro lo excitaba de sobremanera. Sonrió, había tenido una gran idea. Sanji se recostó sobre el respaldo de la cama, quedando sentado e indicándole a Luffy que se situara delante de él. El rubio se desprendió de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, quedando en las mismas condiciones que el rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji, ¡Tú también te sientes raro ahí!- Gritó Luffy, percatándose de la prominente hombría del rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio se sonrojó un poco ante tal comentario, pero simplemente asintió y alargó el brazo para agarrar un bote de nata que aun quedaba sobre la mesa. Se sirvió un poco en la mano para después aplicarla sobre su propia hombría./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lame la nata, Luffy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy se agachó, quedando encima del pene de Sanji y pasó su lengua por aquella superficie recubierta de nata./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Está delicioso!-Dijo, y seguido comenzó a lamer de forma ascendente el resto del miembro del rubio, dejándola totalmente limpio, saboreando cada lametazo de nata./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se felicitó mentalmente, había tenido una idea genial./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bien, Luffy, lo haces muy bien, ahora métetela toda dentro y presiona con tus labios mientras te mueves de arriba abajo, ten cuidado con los dientes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy, ansioso por probar, aceptó, engullendo el miembro de Sanji de una atacada y siguiendo las indicaciones de este. El rubio puso una mano sobre los cabellos del moreno, marcándole el ritmo, mientras echaba su cuello hacia atrá style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Delicioso, simplemente delicioso, tanto ver como sentir a su capitán felándole el miembro. La verdad es que nunca se lo había imaginado así, pero ahora se preguntaba cómo había podido vivir todo este tiempo bajo sus órdenes y no haberlo hecho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se dejo llevar por aquella inexperta pero placentera sensación y acabó en la boca del moreno, tal y como este había pedido. No solía correrse en las bocas de sus amantes, respetaba que estas no quisiesen tenerlo en su interior, pero no podía negar los deseos de su capitán. Un cosquilleo invadió su cuerpo al ver al capitán tragar su esencia y relamiendo sus labios en los que había restos de nata y semen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji, está delicioso.-Agradeció el chico con una sonrisa en su boca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji le acarició la mejilla.-Puedo prepararte más si quieres.-Dijo el rubio, sonriéndole pícaramente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!-Se alegró el chico, acercándose de nuevo a la hombría del mayor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Espera Luffy, te lo daré de forma diferente, recuéstate sobre la cama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El muchacho obedeció sin rechistar, mientras el mayor volvía a recoger algunos alimentos de la mesa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Acarició las largas piernas del moreno, mientras mordía una fresa y se la pasaba de boca a boca a su siempre hambriento capitán, bocado que terminó en un fiero beso. Pronto sus manos separaron las piernas de Luffy, dejando su entrada a la vista. Untó un dedo en su saliva y lo pasó por encima, envolviéndola, mientras no se perdía la reacción del muchacho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy gimió suavemente, así que siguió adelante. Se hizo con un tarro de sirope de chocolate y lo esparció por encima de aquel pequeño agujero. Sonrió al pequeño, que lo miraba incrédulo y se dispuso a lamer el rastro de chocolate. Introducía su lengua de vezspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanen cuando, haciendo gemir más fuertemente al chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji…esto se siente aun mejor que lo de antes.-Suspiró el chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Y mejor que se va a sentir.-Sentenció el rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji agarró un plátano, y lo aderezó con el chocolate que aun quedaba en la entrada del chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-El plátano con chocolate es un postre exquisito, ¿No crees, Luffy?-Comentó el rubio, empezando a introducir suavemente la fruta hacia el interior./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡¿Sanji?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡Duele!-Se quejó el moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio beso los labios del menor para calmarlo un poco. -Shhhh, relájate Luffy, no hagas fuerza, te prometo que te gustará. Además, eres de goma, ¿No?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El cocinero esperó un poco a que el chico dejara de hacer fuerza y se dispuso a introducir lentamente la fruta en el interior de Luffy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji observó al pequeño, las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las manos fuertemente apretando las sábanas de la cama. Una imagen que esperaba recordar durante mucho tiempo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Estás bien Luffy?-Preguntó suavemente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si…pero…esto también es muy raro.-Contestó el pequeño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji empezó lentamente a mover el fruto en el interior del cuerpo del moreno. Para distraer al muchacho lo besó de nuevo y volvió a masturbar al chico. Al de poco tiempo Luffy volvió a gemir. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo su atención sobre el miembro del chico y acelerando el movimiento del plátano, asegurándose de que sus gemidos fueran únicamente consecuencia del placer anal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji…más…más…-Pidió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- A sus órdenes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio sacó el plátano del interior del pequeño, le quitó la piel y se lo puso en la boca al moreno, para que lo degustara y aprovechando la distracción volvió a untar su miembro en chocolate y lo introdujo en su interior. No se detuvo, ya que el chico estaba ya de sobra dilatado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji sintió como la entrada de Luffy apretaba su hombría, aquel interior virgen era increíble, superaba con creces sus expectativas. Sencillamente una delicatesen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio se acercó y mordió la fruta de la boca del moreno y acabaron con ella con ansias hasta que sus lenguas volvieron a juntarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji agarró las caderas del moreno y aumento su ritmo. Luffy gimió más alto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sin duda…Sanji…esto es lo mejor.-Dejo entender el moreno entre sus gemidos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Disfruta de ello, pequeño.-Contestó el cocinero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se recostó sobre el chico, pegando sus cuerpos pero sin dejar caer todo su peso en Luffy. Quería que su capitán se volviera loco por él, que aquel orgasmo fuera algo que no olvidara nunca. Para ello, agarró con sus manos la cadera del muchacho y la inclinó hacia arriba para toparse con su próstata./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy dio un grito muy alto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Sanji! ¡Ahí…otra vez ahí!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji arremetió con fuerza y decisión sobre aquella zona. Era superior a sus fuerzas, con lo delicioso que resultaba el interior de su capitán no tardaría en venirse pronto, por lo tanto volvió a agarrar la hombría del moreno y la agitó al ritmo de las embestidas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji…¡Va a pasar otra vez!- Grito el chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo haremos juntos Luffy.-Prometió el rubio, antes de besarle de nuevo y dar una última y fuerte sacudida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos llegaron al clímax, Sanji en el interior de Luffy y este sobre sus vientres. Se quedaron un momento quietos, recuperando la respiración./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al de un rato, Sanji salió de él. Se incorporó sobre la cama y se encendió otro cigarrillo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bueno capitán, ¿Te ha gustado?-Preguntó expulsando el humo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Sí! –Dijo llenó de energía de nuevo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Su capitán era único. Se quedaron un instante en silencio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Sabes, Sanji?, Ya no voy a entrar en la cocina solo a coger comida. -Dijo el moreno, riéndose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eso espero, Luffy.- Contestó guiñándole un ojo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y ambos se besaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	4. 4 SBV: Habitación 3C (Ace)

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"emHabitación 3-C: (Ace)/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aun temblando empujó la puerta con cautela, y se encontró con una habitación bastante diferente a lo que esperaba. Se encontraban en una especie de azotea, al aire libre, decorada como las típicas casas termales japonesas. Al fondo de la estanciaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhabía una terma rodeada de rocas y vegetación ambiental. Delante de ella, sobre un suelo de madera, se encontraba una gran esterilla de apariencia realmente cómoda. Sintió la puerta detrás de si cerrándose, se sobresaltó, mirando hacia atrás. Allí se encontraba Ace, cerrando la puerta con uno de sus fuertes brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-De modo que has decidido venir, Sanji. -Dijo acercándose lenta y felinamente hacia él. Me haces muy feliz./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del rubio- Así es.-Dijo, intentando parecer tranquilo, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, sintiendo la cercanía del moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, sígueme.- Propuso, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Sanji y lo conducía hasta la gran esterilla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"De pronto Ace chasqueó sus dedos y cientos de velas que quedaban ocultas bajo la oscuridad de la noche quedaron descubiertas, dando un aspecto bastante diferente a la sala./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Ace? ¿Qué tienes planeado? -Preguntó maravillado el cocinero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Puede que no lo sepas, pero soy un experto dando masajes, ¿Me dejas demostrártelo? -Preguntó el moreno, con su característica sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por supuesto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Recuéstate en la esterilla, boca abajo. –Pidió puño de fuego. –Cierra los ojos y relájate./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se tumbó en la esterilla tal y como solicitaba su compañero, se encontraba realmente expectante, no sabía cómo iba a actuar el joven moreno, pero obedeció y cerró los ojos. Al mantener los ojos cerrados el rubio pudo escuchar el sonido de fondo de una fuente de bambú balanceándose. Concentrándose pudo identificar el aroma dulce a incienso, jazmín y lima que inundaba la habitación, creando un ambiente de lo más especial. Sintió unas cálidas manos sobre su espalda que empezaban a tantearla. Empezaron posándose en sus hombros donde comenzó a masajear con los pulgares la tersa piel. Ágilmente, aquellas expertas manos recorrieron la espalda del muchacho, presionando en las regiones adecuadas para conducir a una persona al reposo. Sanji se dejó llevar por aquellas mágicas manos, poco a poco la tensión fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo. El joven empezó a abstraerse poco a poco. Ya casi había olvidado que Ace estaba allí con él y a lo que realmente había venido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Muy delicadamente, sin dejar al rubio que saliera de su estado de relajación en el que ahora se encontraba sumido, el moreno consiguió desprender la chaqueta del traje, la camisa y la corbata al rubio. Ace untó entonces sus manos en aceite aromático y las volvió a posar sobre la espalda, esta vez desnuda del rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji sintió por primera vez las manos del pirata sobre su piel, notó su calidez, más alta que la de cualquier otra persona y como gracias al aceite estas recorrían su piel fácilmente, recorriendo todas las zonas de su espalda suavemente. Sanji se percató de que Ace estaba sentado encima de sus caderas, y le calentaba la idea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El moreno cogió el frasco de aceite aromático y vertió un chorrito sobre la parte baja de la espalda del cocinero, una vez allí lo extendió gradualmente por la zona, con el dedo índice y corazón de cada mano subió presionando lentamente la columna vertebral del cocinero. Enspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanese punto, cercano a la nuca, comenzó a descender haciendo presión sobre cada vértebra del chico. Más tarde, se secó las manos y se levantó de donde estaba, lentamente comenzó a desprende la parte inferior de su ropa para masajear los gemelos de Sanji primero uno y después otro, subió hasta la parte trasera del muslo, que también masajeó. La verdad es que Ace le inspiraba confianza, y sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese, estaría bien hecho. Aunque él se encontraba totalmente expuesto ante el moreno, no se sentía incómodo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El cocinero estaba ya totalmente relajado, cuando sintió aquellas manos masajear sus glúteos, mas no era un contacto sucio, lo sintió de una forma totalmente natural y relajante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suavemente Ace le dio la vuelta a su amante, quien al abrir los ojos ya no sentía ningún nerviosismo especial, le sonrió suavemente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji abrió los ojos, era increíble, ya no estaba para nada nervioso, se sentía en plena conexión con aquel hombre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace se recostó sobre él felinamente, sus rostros se encontraban a menos de dos centímetros de distancia, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Los dos disfrutaron de aquella sensación durante un momento, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que por arte de magia sus labios se acariciaron suavemente. Por pura inercia se movieron lentamente, sintiéndose, palpándose, saboreándose. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLas manos de Sanji se posaron por detrás del cuello del moreno, rozaron su nuca, acariciando sus cabellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji, ¿Confías en mí?-Preguntó Ace, entrelazando sus dedos, cuando el aire se hizo necesario entre los dos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio asintió, aunque pareciera extraño sabía que no tenía nada que temer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pues déjate llevar.-Añadió, posando sus manos sobre los pectorales del rubio y dejando un suave recuerdo en sus labios./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace comenzó a recorrer esta vez la parte delantera del rubio, con las manos húmedas por el aceite. Suavemente pero con certeza. Detrás de las orejas, en el cuello, en la clavícula… pronto localizó los puntos perfectos para presionarlos sutilmente y empezarle a subir la temperatura al rubio. Marcó todos los músculos de su tórax, repasándolos con las yemas de sus dedos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sus manos llegaron lentamente hacia el umbral donde la piel de Sanji acababa y comenzaba la ropa interior del rubio. El moreno miró a los ojos a Sanji, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, la cual obtuvo silenciosamente. Ace delicadamente desabrochó la prenda del chico y la deslizó hasta sacársela. El pecoso contempló con una sonrisa el cuerpo del chico, perfecto para mimarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace masajeo las piernas del chico, esta vez por delante, pero de manera más suave, empleando caricias que erizaban la piel del rubio. Sutilmente recorrió con sus manos los muslos del chico, sobre todo la parte interna de estos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La respiración de Sanji comenzaba ya a agitarse, cuando la mano de Ace sobrevoló la hombría de Sanji a escasos centímetros de esta, aunque aquel no era su destino, agarró las caderas del muchacho, presionando un punto en la piel que hizo al rubio arquear la espalda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace subió y volvió a besar los labios de su huésped, esta vez, introdujo su lengua. Con una sensualidad indefinible, Ace envolvió la lengua del rubio suavemente, y recorrió el interior de aquella cavidad. Sanji también quiso entrar en la boca del moreno y deleitarse con ella, así que juntó su lengua con la de su compañero, creando una perfecta simbiosis entre ambos individuos. Ace permitió al muchacho devolverle el beso, yspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanaprovechó para pegar su cuerpo contra el del rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El hijo de Shirohige, se alejó de la boca del rubio y depositó cortos besos sobre su barbilla, mientras iba bajando muy lentamente por su cuello. Lamió la yugular del muchacho de arriba a abajo, haciendo que la columna de Sanji temblara. Lleno la zona con suaves besos que maravillaban al muchacho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace se deshizo de su ropa casi sin que Sanji se diera cuenta y volvió a recostarse sobre el rubio, este pudo sentir lo agradable de la temperatura del cuerpo de el hombre de llamas, cada vez comprendía mejor los efectos que la fruta del diablo de Ace. Disfrutó de la calidez de sentir aquel cuerpo desnudo sobre el style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl moreno volvió a acariciar los pectorales del rubio suavemente, sin prisas. Tanteaba la zona, la presionaba, pero sin llegar a tocar las aureolas del chico. Sanji se percató de eso y esperaba ansioso que su acompañante lo estimulase en esa zona, pero las caricias esperadas no llegaban. El moreno jugó un poco más con el pecho del cocinero hasta que una mano traviesa rozó muy sutilmente uno de los pezones de Sanji, quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Pasó un tiempo hasta que Ace volvió a rozar otro pezón, y Sanji volvió a gemir. Y más que gimió cuando poco a poco su acompañante empezó a estimular directamente la zona, aumentando progresivamente intensidad, pro siguiendo con caricias lentas y movimientos pausados./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji no se lo podía creer, estaba ya gimiendo como un loco y solo le estaban tocando los pezones, no se había sentido así de excitado en mucho tiempo, y la idea de pensar en todo lo que iba a venir después le hizo temblar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"De repente, notó como algo mojado recorría ahora sus aureolas, y tuvo que morderse el labio para no seguir gritando. La lengua de Puño de fuego comenzó a hacer virguerías con sus pezones. Los rozaba y los rodeaba con su humedad. Después succionó la zona y levantó la mirada, juntándola con la de Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se perdió en el mar de lujuria que los ojos del moreno le ofrecían. Ace se incorporó para besar de nuevo la boca del rubio, quien esta vez introdujo su lengua para entrelazarla con la de puño de fuego./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente. Ace aprovechó para recorrer su vientre, esta vez más minuciosamente que la vez anterior. Notó como el rubio se estremecía cada vez que sus manos bajaban por debajo de su ombligo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pensaba en su siguiente movimiento cuando notó las manos del cocinero tímidamente sobre su pecho. Ace besó al rubio en señal de aprobación y siguió con su cometido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Las manos del moreno se desplazaron hacia la parte interna de los muslos del cocinero y los acarició lentamente, haciendo a Sanji gemir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Notando la excitación del rubio Sanji colocó una mano sobre laspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spaninminente erección del chico, más no la movió, la dejó encima, sintiendo el calor que emanaba. Sin mover su mano subió y volvió a besar al cocinero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji gimió al sentir por fin aquella mano sobe su hombría, pero se resignó un poco cuando descubrió que su anfitrión no tenía intención alguna de moverla. Se calmó cuando el chico volvió a besar sus labios con un ritmo algo más acelerado. Sanji cruzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico para intensificar el contacto y no dejarle escapar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace notó como su rubio necesitaba más, pero no iba a abandonar ahora. Decidió complacerle un poco comenzando a mover su mano muy lentamente, acariciando suavemente la hombría del rubio, masajeándola, igual que había hecho antes con su cuerpo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji volvió a gemir, nunca lo habían tocado de ese modo, ni siquiera él se había complacido así mismo de esa manera. Aun así necesitaba más./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace ayudó al rubio a incorporarse, quedando sentado sobre la esterilla con las piernas abiertas, Puño de fuego imitó su postura en frente suyo, entrelazando sus piernas con las del cocinero. Sanji se sonrojó un poco por la postura, pero sin dudar volvió a entrelazar sus manos tras el cuello de Ace y volvió a besarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El moreno acercó sus cuerpos, haciendo que su hombría y la del rubio se rozaran, Sanji gimió en su boca. Notándolo Ace agarro con una mano su propia hombría y la del rubio, y comenzó a moverlas de forma ascendente y descendente de forma muy lenta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji no podía parar de gemir, increíblemente sabía que de seguir así se correría enseguida. Se aferró a la espalda del moreno. Y cuando supo que ya no podría aguantar más se lo comunicó al rubio, no quería que aquella se acabara ya./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ace, si sigues así…ahh…me correré pronto.-Murmuró el rubio, algo apenado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No te preocupes, no lo permitiré.-Contestó Ace, sonriendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dicho esto, Ace comenzó a disminuir el ritmo y la intensidad con la que estaba masturbando ambas hombrías, poco después alejó su mano de ellas y abrazó al rubio posesivamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Se que ahora mismo es difícil, pero confía en mí, vamos a dejar que las cosas se…enfríen un poco.-Dijo susurrando en su oreja. –Más tarde lo agradecerás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji asintió, dejándose guiar por el chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se quedaron así durante un rato, abrazados y respirando profundamente. Después Ace volvió a besar los labios del rubio lentamente en un encuentro largo, lento y sensual./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Preparado?-Preguntó el moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí. -Contestó Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sonriendo, Ace volvió a recostar al rubio sobre la superficie y volvió a dar una suave caricia sobre la hombría del rubio, notando como las cosas se habían calmado y preparado para volver a la carga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sonriendo pícaramente al rubio, quien lo observaba sin perder detalle, volvió a acariciar la parte interior de los muslos del chico. Y untó sus dedos en aceite, seguido, abrió las piernas del muchacho y comenzó a acariciar la entrada del chico, como siempre, suave y lentamente, haciendo pequeños círculos, rodeándola, cambiando la presión de sus dedos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Unos segundos más tarde, cuando percibió que la respiración de Sanji volvía a incrementarse, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandescendió con su boca y lamio la entrada del rubio, provocando un escalofrío en él. Jugueteó con la lengua sobre su entrada durante un buen rato, para después introducirla y acariciar al rubio desde el interior. Ace se deleitó de volver a escuchar los gritos del rubio, así quespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanintrodujo su primer dedo en el interior del chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji soltó un gemido placentero, los masajes de Ace lo habían dejado tan relajado que su entrada no oponía resistencia. Pero esto no hizo que Ace se apresurara. Se tomo su tiempo primero moviendo el dígito en su interior, mientras besaba y acariciaba el resto del cuerpo del cocinero, después comenzó a sacarlo y a introducirlo progresivamente. El segundo y el tercer dedo exigieron el mismo proceso que el primero y Sanji volvía a estar a punto de estallar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace, percibiéndolo, dejó sus dedos dentro del rubio, pero sin moverlos, y volvió a recostarse sobre él. Ace lo recibió entre sus brazos, realmente impaciente y caliente pero confiando en el moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los chicos se besaron sensualmente hasta que la intensidad del cuerpo de Sanji, volvió a bajar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace susurró sobre sus labios, -Voy a fundirme contigo. -Dijo, mirándole a los ojos. - ¿Lo deseas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Oh Dios, si.-Pudo articular Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace sacó los dedos de la entrada del rubio y dispuso la punta de su erecta hombría en la entrada del rubio. Sanji se moría por tenerla dentro, por sentirla de una vez, pero sabía que Ace iría lentamente, primero jugaría con él hasta volverlo loco de ganas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y así fue, aunque después de unos minutos que ha Sanji le parecieron eternos, pudo sentir como su entrada era abierta y la hombría de Ace se adentraba en el pausadamente. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar gemir. Cuando ya estaba dentro por completo Ace miró a Sanji y le sonrió, y acarició cariñosamente la mejilla del hombre que yacía debajo de él, Sanji le devolvió la sonrisa. Puño de fuego volvió a recorrer la piel del rubio mientras este se acostumbraba a la invasión. Sanji también tocó la piel del moreno. Los dos se sentían en perfecta armonía el uno junto al otro, respiraban al mismo ritmo, tenían los mismos deseos, se encontraban en la gloria./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace empezó a mover su pieza en el interior del rubio, provocando que este comenzara a gemir desde el primer momento, como era de esperar, el ritmo no era excesivo en un principio pero Sanji los sentía intensamente, debido a la gran cantidad de preliminares y tensión acumulada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mientras el ritmo iba aumentando, Ace fue variando el ángulo de inclinación con el que lo penetraba, hasta que encontró su próstata lo que hizo temblar al rubio y hacerle rogar por más./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No mucho después ambos se volvían a encontrar ya al borde, Sanji estaba desesperado por correrse y comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando mayor contacto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"De repente Puño de fuego se detuvo, aunque no sacó su hombría del interior de Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Ace! ¡Por favor, sigue! ¡No puedo aguantar más!-Pidió Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji, aguanta un poco más, confía en mí.-Susurró Ace, volviendo a acariciar suavemente el rostro del rubio, buscando calmarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El moreno atrajo a Sanji hacia sí mismo, incorporándolo, quedando Sanji encima de Ace sentados uno frente al otro con sus piernas entrelazadas. Ace lo rodeó con sus brazos. Besándole en la frente mientras intentaban calmar sus respiraciones./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Disfruta del momento, ¿No quieres que acabe todavía, verdad?-Dijo Ace, al que también le costaba mantener la calma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No…pero se siente demasiado bien para querer que te detengas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Una vez más Sanji, está vez no pararé hasta que te corras. Te daré el mejor orgasmo de tu vida, a mi tampoco me está resultando fácil resistirme a ti./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dicho y hecho, Ace comenzó a penetrar a Sanji de manera profunda. Con un ritmo más apremiante que el anterior. Los gemidos pronto volvieron a inundar las sala./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es increíble están dentro de ti, Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cada vez las embestidas fueron más rápidas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ace, Ahhhh, no aguanto más….Ahhh….córrete dentro de mi…lo necesito. Suplicó Sanji, mirando a los ojos al moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, liberando toda la tensión creada hasta el momento y sintiéndose uno parte del otro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace abrazó a Sanji y lo recostó. Con su hombría aun dentro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ace, ha sido increíble./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Podemos repetir cuando quieras, precioso, ¿Sabes que algunas sesiones pueden durar días?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Estaría semanas haciéndolo contigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji, supongo que lo sabrás, pero solo por que quede claro; Yo no puedo hacer esto con cualquiera, solo con alguien especial para mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo sé, lo he notado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Se que resultara raro ya que no nos conocemos de mucho, pero te quiero Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji sonrió-No debe de ser tan raro, yo también te quiero./p 


	5. 5:SBV:Habitación 3D (Usopp)

p class="MsoNormal"Habitación 3D (Usopp)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji abrió la puerta, tenía que admitirlo, el tirador le daba un morbo increíble. Miró el interior de la sala; Una habitación de hotel normal y corriente, un gran ventanal con vistas al puerto, frente a un pequeño escritorio, un cuarto de baño y una gran cama de matrimonio de sábanas blancas. Sobre ella se encontraba su anfitrión, ojeando un libro, vestido con su atuendo habitual./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Buenas noches.-Saludó el rubio, acercándose a él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"¡Sanji! ¡No te había oído entrar!-Gritó Usopp, mientras el libro bailaba nervioso entre sus manos y acababa debajo del colchón. Aunque a Sanji le había dado tiempo a leerlo, "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Tú y tu sexualidad". /emEl rubio sonrió para sus adentros, que tierno era./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bueno, Usopp-kun, ¿Para qué requieres mis servicios?-Pronunció con un tono seductor, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, cerca del chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo…bu…bu…bueno…yo…a miiiiii….-Tartamudeó el mentiroso, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.-Yo soy el capitán Usopp así que quería que me prepararas algo para comer.-Improvisó, cambiando el tono de la voz./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Idiota, me invitas a media noche a una habitación de hotel cuando compartimos cuarto todas las noches…sé por qué quieres que esté hoy aquí contigo, y he venido a cooperar, así que disfrutémoslo. ¿Sí?-Dijo el rubio, y acto seguido posó sus labios contra los del moreno, y haciéndole caer sobre la cama que se encontraba tras ambos. Pillándole a este totalmente desprevenido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp estuvo en estado de shock todo el tiempo que duró el beso, Sanji al no recibir respuesta alguna acabó con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Sanji! ¿Qué has hecho?-Preguntó volviendo en sí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿No era esto lo que querías?-Preguntó maliciosamente, sabiendo que al chico le había gustado el beso, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza admitirlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo…si…pero…creo que tengo la enfermedad de…no-puedo-seguir-más-adelante.-Contestó, aun nervioso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No digas tonterías, voy a hacértelo pasar bien.-Insistió el rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji yo...seré sincero, puede que no lo sepas, y que esto te sorprenda dada mi gran masculinilidad, pero yo nunca…he…bueno, ya sabes…pero tengo mucha curiosidad y por eso creía que tú…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Que yo querría tener sexo sin importarme con quien? ¿Qué podrías utilizarme para experimentar a gusto? ¿Cómo una cortesana?-Acabó el rubio con tono molesto y apartándose un poco de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo siento, Sanji, no debí hacerlo, dicho así suena fatal, comprendo que no quieras seguir con esto…pero no se me ocurre otra persona con la que me gustaría hacerlo.-Se disculpó Usopp, triste./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji sonrió de lado, confundiendo al moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Has jugado sucio, Usopp-kun, así que tendré que castigarte de alguna manera.-Dijo atacando de nuevo sus labios./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji, ¿Qué…?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp sintió la lengua del rubio en su boca, puso un poco de resistencia, tenía un poco de miedo, pero se sentía tan bien que le dejó rondar a sus anchas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aprovechando ese momento de sumisión del tirador, Sanji, lentamente, fue recostando con cuidado al moreno sobre la cama, posicionándose él encima, mientras seguían besándose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, el cocinero probó el cuello del tirador, y se dedicó a besar y lamer con pasión la zona. Ascendió con las caricias hasta su oreja, escuchó un gemido, al parecer ese era un punto sensible de su ahora, nuevo amante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp gimió al sentir la lengua de Sanji en su oreja, jamás había imaginado que acabaría así con él, el cocinero le atraía desde hace algún tiempo, pero nunca pensó que pudiera ser reciproco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Notó como el cuerpo del cocinero se pegaba más al suyo, mientras su boca se enzarzaba con su oreja, haciéndole estremecer. Sintió como, mientras, las manos de Sanji comenzaban a acariciar su rostro y su pecho, una de ellas consiguió colarse por debajo de su traje, pudiendo acariciar de ese modo su vientre. Usopp, quien no quería quedarse atrás, apoyó tímidamente las manos sobre la espalda del cocinero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji siguió más adelante, y comenzó a desabrochar los botones del traje del moreno, mientras volvía a besarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lamió el labio superior de su amante, tentándolo. Sacando a relucir su pulida técnica en el arte de la seducción./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sus manos reanudaron su misión, y comenzaron a quitarle la ropa. Los labios del rubio se ocupaban de cubrir las zonas de piel que sus manos dejaban descubiertas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp sentía como el cocinero le desvestía, y como su boca atendía cada espacio liberado ansiosamente. Le volvía loco aquella actitud de Sanji, tan altiva, tan sensual, aunque quizás estaba yendo un poco más rápido de lo que él esperaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Para el cocinero no paso desapercibida la actitud del moreno, estaba empezando a calentarse, aunque aun tenía ciertos reparos en dejarse llevar por completo. Sanji era un experto en elspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanarte del amor, por lo que lo acabaría teniendo a su completa merced. Ese pensamiento se hizo notorio en su entrepierna, semidura y reprimida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pegó su cuerpo aun vestido al suyo, mientras volvía a la húmeda boca de Usopp./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El tirador notó sobre sí mismo como la hombría del rubio se endurecía, excitándolo a él mismo,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany como este buscó friccionar la zona más directamente, notó como Sanji endurecía sus facciones ante el placer. La verdad es que se sentía realmente bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji correspondió a aquella sonrisa, con una más pícara, acarició su morena piel mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. Con su lengua, recorrió toda la clavícula del moreno, dejando alguna que otra marca. Bordeó el contorno de los pectorales de Usopp, mientras que sus manos estimulaban sus pezones. Sin que el moreno se anticipara, Sanji pasó su lengua por encima de uno de los pezones, sorprendiéndolo, relamió la zona con gusto, para después comenzar a mordisquearla. Usopp comenzó a emitir pequeños suspiros. Viendo que iba por buen camino Sanji repitió con el pectoral derecho. Deslizó su lengua hacia abajo, hasta la zona abdominal mientras acariciaba su vientre, cuando sintió un suave contacto sobre su entrepierna./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sssanji…¿Qué haces?, de..tentee.-Pidió Usopp entrecortadamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿No es esto lo que tú querías?-Preguntó el rubio, sin detenerse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sí, pero…es que…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Está bien Usopp, lo haremos a mi manera./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji comenzó a desabrocharse sensualmente la camisa frente la mirada del tirador, esto lo tranquilizó un poco ya que la atención no se centraba sobre él. Después, se desató la corbata lentamente y volvío a situarse encima del chico, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas y elevándolas por encima de sus cabezas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ussop disfrutó del beso, y de la suavidad de las manos del cocinero entre las suyas, y para cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del rubio, fue demasiado tarde. Sus manos se encontraban atadas con la corbata del rubio al respaldo de la cama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji…¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué me has atado?-Gritó el menor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Cállate, sino quieres que te tape la boca también. Has sido malo, Usopp; Me tientas y no me dejas seguir adelante. Voy a darte lo que tú querías así que no te quejes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji acabó deshaciéndose de la parte inferior del traje del tirador. Sanji observó el cuerpo del moreno completamente desnudo, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. No sabía cómo había podido aguantar aquellos años sin tocarle. Miró hacia adelante. La imponente hombría de Usopp se erguía ya erecta. Sanji se sorprendió por el tamaño, más se acercó y comenzó a estimular la zona con ambas manos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp gimió al sentir la mano de Sanji sobre su miembro mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus piernas, haciéndole soltar algún escalofrío. Sin previo aviso se introdujo toda su hombría en la boca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji no lo pensó más, quería hacer sentir al moreno el mayor de los placeres. Así que se dispuso a ofrecerle sexo oral./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los gemidos del moreno no se tardaron en escuchar. Los gritos de placer del moreno eran música para sus oídos, por lo que aumentó la velocidad y con la otra mano acarició los testículos del joven./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp estaba en el séptimo cielo, su primera mamada estaba siendo perfecta, nunca hubiera pensado en que se la daría un hombre, y menos alguien como Sanji. Pero poco importaba ya eso, a estas alturas solo podía concentrarse en sentir y gritar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los gemidos aumentaban, indicando el final, ese fue el motivo de que Sanji se detuviera, aun quedaba mucho por hacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp sintió una mano acariciando su entrada,-Gimió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Me dejarás hacerlo, tirador?- Preguntó Sanji con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios, se moría de ganas por hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante, de la forma más ruda y salvaje que existiera, pero debía contenerse, no era plan de hacer algo sin su consentimiento, no quería hacerle daño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero… ¿Duele? Preguntó Usopp, temeroso.- Se moría de ganas, de obtener y dar placer al cocinero, pero aquel era un terreno nuevo para él, y ese miedo a lo desconocido le hacía dudar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Conseguiremos que no, confía en mí. ¿No es el capitán Ussop el más valiente de todos los mares?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hazlo idiota, pero se gentil-respondió, devolviéndole el beso, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el cocinero volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del tirador con sus labios, hasta abajo, aunque esta vez más rápido, agarró las letales piernas del tirador y las separó lentamente, dando mejor acceso a el punto deseado. Comenzó a lamer el exterior, excitando al tirador, mientras acariciaba sus largas piernas. Después introdujo su lengua en aquel orificio del moreno, quien, al no esperárselo, soltó un sonoro gemido al aire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"La lengua de Sanji se movía deliciosamente en el interior del moreno, aunque era la primera vez que recibía un contacto como ese, se sentía muy bien, así que poco a poco se fue dejando llevar y entregarse a ese magnífico placer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los gemidos volvían a salir con fluidez de la boca del tirador, por lo que Sanji introdujo sus dedos en la boca del moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Shhhh…si sigues así nos oirá toda la marina, lámelos.-Dijo, abandonando su entrada y susurrándole de manera sensual en el oído de Usopp./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"El tirador emitió un gemido de queja mientras humedecía con su lengua los dedos de Sanji, quien, mordisqueaba su oreja./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando los dedos de Sanji ya estaban húmedos los condujo de nuevo a su entrada, recorrió la zona con el que sería el primer dedo, jugueteando con el esfínter del moreno, quien inconscientemente no dejaba de apretar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Relájate, no hagas fuerza.-Dijo sensualmente, mientras lamía su cuello./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"El primer dedo se coló lentamente en el interior de Usopp, Sanji esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverlo, para que se acostumbrara a la invasión, mientras devoraba sus labios apasionadamente, ayudándole a olvidar lo que pasaba ahí abajo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Muy lentamente, comenzó el vaivén de los dígitos del cocinero, Usopp apretó el rostro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Cómo se siente?-Preguntó Sanji, en parte preocupado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No lo sé…mmm…es extraño.-Respondió agitado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji agarró el miembro de Usopp con su mano libre, mientras que con la otra introducía un segundo dedo en su interior, jugando con los ritmos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp intentaba acallar sus gemidos, pero no pasaban desapercibidos por su acompañante, quien, haciendo una gran gala de autocontrol fruto de sus largas horas de meditación, introdujo un tercer dedo en el moreno, quien no opuso resistencia alguna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji…mmm…si sigues así yo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji, se detuvo, viendo cerca el final del moreno. Usopp soltó un pequeño gemido de queja./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"El cocinero sostuvo la barbilla del tirador, guiándolo, para invertir las posiciones. Sanji se encontraba sentado, mientras besaba a Usopp, de rodillas frente a él. Condujo con delicadeza su cabeza hacia su propia entrepierna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lámelo, no tenemos mejor lubricante.-Pidió Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp aunque un poco receloso, bajó los pantalones de Sanji junto con su ropa interior. Liberando el miembro del cocinero, el cual, ya se encontraba completamente erecto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-La tienes enorme.-Comentó Usopp, mientras lo acariciaba con una mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji contempló extasiado como su bello moreno introducía su propio miembro lentamente en su boca, aquel era un espectáculo para todos los sentidos. Sanji comenzó a emitir suaves gemidos enseguida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aquella era la primera vez que Usopp escuchaba gemir abiertamente a Sanji, por lo que supuso que lo estaba haciendo bien. Comenzó a jugar con su lengua mientras continuaba con el movimiento de su cabeza. El cocinero colocó una mano sobre los cabellos, marcándole el ritmo, cosa que excitó de sobremanera al moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji, aunque encantado, volvió a cambiar las posiciones de ambos, esta vez dejó al moreno en cuatro, y se acercó peligrosamente por detrás rozando con su miembro su entrada de arriba abajo, pero sin llegar a penetrarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Estás preparado, tirador?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji…metelá de una vez.-Rogó Usopp, ansioso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji no hubiera podido dar marcha atrás ni aunque quisiera, aquella imagen era demasiado tentadora como para resistirse a complacer los deseos del moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji presionó lentamente su miembro, deslizándolo por aquella estrecha cavidad. Se detuvo, para ir acostumbrando al moreno. El moreno frunció el ceño y emitió un ronco gemido que Sanji no supo clasificar entre dolor o placer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Usopp, ¿Quieres que pare?-Preguntó asustado, aunque rezando para que la respuesta fuera negativa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No, sigue por favor. -Contestó el moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji volvió a sonreír y continúo empujando, llenando por completo al moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ahhh…eres tan estrecho.-Comentó Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando Usopp consiguió abrir los ojos y relajar por completo su cuerpo giró su rostro, encontrándose así con la cara de deseo del cocinero, clavó sus ojos en él. Sanji estaba perdiendo el control, la excitación se iluminaba en su rostro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp sentía como Sanji se introducía una y otra vez en sus entrañas lentamente, se sentía extraño, distinto, pero…increíble./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pronto el cocinero encontró la próstata del moreno, haciéndolo estremecer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ahhh…Sanji…ahhh…justo ahí…se siente…tan caliente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se dispuso a besar la espalda del moreno, para mordisquearla y fue dirigiéndose a su oreja./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No sabes cuantas veces he deseado tenerte así.-Susurró en su oído./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp sonrió aunque se tuvo que aguantar, ya que la boca de Sanji volvió a fusionarse con la suya y las embestidas aumentaban su intensidad gradualmente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al separarse, Sanji cambió de posiciones de nuevo, agarró de las caderas al moreno y se sentó en el suelo, con el moreno de espaldas a él, obteniendo así un acceso directo al cuerpo del moreno sin dejar de penetrarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"El cocinero no dejo de penetrar al moreno mientras que con su boca mordisqueaba su cuello y sus manos surcaba su pecho y su vientre. A lo que Usopp no podía dejar de gemir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Las manos de Sanji no tardaron en adherirse al miembro hinchado del moreno, sintiendo pequeñas gotitas de líquido preseminal en él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ahhh…si haces todo a la vez…ahhh…yo no…-Mascullaba el moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te voy hacer gritar mi nombre, Usopp. Susurró/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos gimieron con fuerza ante aquel contacto tan íntimo y profundo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se incorporó, viendo cerca el final, Usopp se abrazó a él con fuerza, clavándole sus uñas en la espalda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Córrete…ahhh..ahhh…córrete dentro…ahhh…Sanji.-Comunicó Usopp./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos llegaron juntos al tan esperado orgasmo. Gritando ambos el nombre del otro. Usopp se corrió en entre sendos vientres mientras Sanji liberó su esencia en el interior del moreno. Se quedaron un rato en la misma posición, Sanji enterrado en el pecho del moreno, mientras que este le rodeaba con los brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp se desplomó, extasiado, sintiendo la caliente esperma de Sanji en su interior e intentando recuperar la respiración, a su lado Sanji intentaba lo mismo, el moreno pasó una mano por su mandíbula, acariciándola suavemente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se incorporó y se encendió un cigarrillo.-Y bien, ¿Cómo ha sido tu primera vez?, ¿Ha sido como tú esperabas?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Para nada…pero...ha sido genial./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Me alegro de que te gustara, la próxima vez quizás te deje jugar un poco más.-Dijo sonriéndole y revolviéndole los cabellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Va a ver una próxima vez?-Preguntó Usopp, claramente ilusionado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Todas las que quieras. Sonrió Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	6. V: Habitación 3X (Sorpresa)

p class="MsoNormal"Habitación X: (No apta para sensibles)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"¡Advertencia! Lo voy a decir claramente, este sin duda es el lemon más fuerte, explícito y pervertido que he escrito nunca. El resto han sido pasteladas de San valentín, eróticas, pero pasteladas al fin y al cabo, esto no lo es. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAsí que lo dejo en tus manos, si quieres leerlo adelante, pero no digáis que no os lo advertí. Disfrutadlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji agarró el pomo de aquella misteriosa puerta. Por extraño que pareciera, esta estaba abierta. Empujó rápidamente para entrar en la habitación. No podía hacerlo, no podía elegir a uno de los cuatro chicos. En esos momentos esa puerta parecía la única puerta que podía cruzar sin tener remordimientos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji entró dentro y miró al interior de la sala, acto seguido, dejó caer al suelo su cigarrillo, sorprendido. Delante de un gran sofá se encontraban Zoro y Ace, jugando a piedra, papel o tijera. Luffy se encontraba sentado y les miraba riéndose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué….?-Empezó a decir el rubio, casi sin poder articular palabra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bienvenido Sanji-kun- Saludó Ace, dejando su juego con Zoro y sonriendo al rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tenias razón Ace, el cocinero pervertido no ha podido elegir entre ninguno de los cuatro. -Dijo Zoro, acercándose a Sanji y rodeándolo muy lentamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vosotros…?¿Las cartas…?-Entredijo el rubio, pidiendo urgentemente una explicación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Shishishishi- Rió el moreno-Nos gustas a todos Sanji.-Pero como somos buenos nakamas sabemos compartir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bien dicho Luffy-Contestó Ace, acariciando los cabellos a su hermanito. Relájate Sanji, todos nos dimos cuenta de nuestros propios sentimientos y de los del resto hacia ti. Sabíamos que tu no podrías elegir entre uno de nosotros, así que aquí estamos, todos para ti. Explicó, acercándose felinamente al rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te haremos pasar un buen rato, cocinero, así que tranquilízate.-Dijo Zoro, acercándose desde atrás y rodeándolo por la cintura, susurrándole./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tiene que ser una broma… ¿Qué tenéis pens…?- Ace interrumpió al cocinero juntando sus labios contra los del rubio. Sanji abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No se esperaba aquello para nada. Al principio el rubio no contestó, aun se sentía confuso por la situación. ¿Luffy, Zoro y Ace querían tener sexo con él…juntos? Unas manos morenas recorriendo su cintura lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. La lengua de Zoro subió lentamente por el cuello del chef, hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual mordió sensualmente. Sanji abrió la boca por la sorpresa, acto que aprovechó Ace para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del rubio. El rubio sintió aquella cálida lengua entrar en su boca, una cálida sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo al probar los labios de Ace por primera vez, se dejó llevar por la situación, contestando tímidamente al beso húmedo que el moreno le ofrecía. Sanji jugó con la boca del chico de pecas hasta que ambos quedaron sin aire y se separaron. Ace le sonrió complacidamente mientras una mano en su perilla le obligaba a girar el cuello y besar esta vez al musculoso varón que tenía detrás. Zoro probó sus labios pasionalmente mientras Sanji disfrutaba de aquella boca, aquella que tanto tiempo había deseado, tan diferente a la de Puño de fuego. Ace comenzó a mordisquear el lateral del cuello que quedaba expuesto, pasando su lengua sobre los incisos. A su vez, las manos de Zoro recorrían su abdomen, causándole escalofríos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se dejaba hacer por ambos chicos, sin poder cuestionarse de si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal. En ese momento escuchó una risa desde el otro lado de la habitación y recordó que Luffy aun seguía allí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Luffy…mn…no te quedes ahí mirando.- Dijo Sanji, sonrojado al sentirse tan observado por su capitán en aquella situación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El moreno volvió a reír. Usando sus poderes de la em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Gomu-gomu no mi/em, estiró sus brazos hasta agarrar a Sanji por los hombros por lo que, al encogerse, los tres piratas cayeron al sofá en el que se encontraba sentado Luffy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZoro, sentado en el medio, hizo que Sanji se sentara encima de él, dándole la espalda. Ace se acomodó delante de él, apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo y Luffy, sobre el sofá se sentó al lado de Sanji. El moreno miró a los ojos a su subordinado rubio, quien le devolvió la mirada. Sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco hasta juntarse en un encuentro más tranquilo que los anteriores. Ambos entrelazaron sus labios, Sanji acercó una mano a la mejilla de Luffy, acariciándola sin detener el beso. Los labios de Luffy lo besaban con dulzura, e incluso algo de torpeza debido a la inexperiencia, más no por eso el rubio los consideraba peores. Zoro, desde atrás, seguía acariciando al rubio por encima de la ropa mientras otorgaba besos cortos en su nuca. Ace, por delante comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio dejando su pecho al descubierto, mientras besaba cada espacio que quedaba a la style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAl finalizar el último botón, Zoro ayudó deslizándola por los brazos del cocinero y arrojándola lejos de ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se separó de Luffy buscando aire, aunque apenas pudo recuperar el aliento, ya que Ace no dudó en volver a apoderarse de la boca del rubio de nuevo. Zoro comenzó a acariciar los pezones del cocinero, endureciéndolos poco a poco. Sanji gimió al sentir como uno de sus pezones era pellizcado, y se volvió para besar de nuevo al peliverde, quien recibió el beso style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAce utilizó su boca para lamer los pezones que había endurecido Zoro con antelación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy, con ganas de participar, agarró la corbata de Sanji, la cual aun estaba sobre su cuello y tiró de ella hacia él mismo. Por el movimiento, la boca de Sanji quedó a escasos centímetros de la del capitán, quien no dudo en volver a posar sus labios sobre ellos, esta vez más enérgicamente, introduciendo su lengua./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji decidió que era hora de colaborar un poco, no solo dejarse hacer. Con sus manos se deshizo del chaleco rojo de Luffy, y comenzó a acariciar la suave piel de su cuerpo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No sabía que eras tan fogoso, cocinero pervertido.-Susurró Zoro al oído del rubio, mientras este besaba a Luffy. Ace se apoderó de nuevo de los pezones del rubio con su boca y Zoro del otro, con el mismo instrumento, desde atrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El capitán se deshizo él mismo de la corbata del cocinero. Sanji notó como sus pezones eran desatendidos un instante, lo que Luffy aprovecho para lanzarse a por ellos. Aunque no le importó la intervención de su capitán, se giró para contemplar la causa, la cual le dejó atónito, pero lo excitó de sobremanera. Ace se encontraba besando pasionalmente al peliverde, quien recibía con ganas el contacto y le devolvía span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanel beso con fuerza. Agradado de ver semejante escena protagonizada por dos de los cuerpos más extraordinarios de Grand Line. Sanji no pudo evitar acariciar los abdómenes de ambos. El hijo de Shirohige, finalizó su contacto con Zoro al sentirlo y sonrió al rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tranquilo, precioso, no nos hemos olvidado de ti. –Confirmó el moreno, tomando con su mano la barbilla de Sanji y volviéndolo a besar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji gimió fuertemente en la boca del moreno, quien al mirar hacia abajo, además de ver a su hermano ocupado con los pezones del cocinero, vio que Zoro había comenzado a acariciar la hombría del rubio sobre la ropa. Ace decidió ayudarlo, así que se dispuso a arrebatar los pantalones del traje y la ropa interior, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Sanji volvió a gritar cuando la mano firme del guerrero agarraba completamente toda su extensión, comenzando un suave pero delicioso vaivén. Luffy lo besó lujuriosamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace había comenzado a besar y a lamer ascendentemente las largas y poderosas piernas del rubio. Hasta que llegó arriba del todo y retiró cuidadosamente la mano de Zoro para sustituirla por su lengua. Lamió suavemente toda la extensión del rubio, probando su sabor. Hasta que la introdujo en su boca. Imitando a su hermano, el menor de los D. abandonó la boca del rubio, dejándolo gemir libremente para acompañar a su querido pariente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ahora eran los dos quienes lamian sedientamente la hombría del joven, ambos entrecruzaban sus lenguas mientras recorrían toda la extensión de su verga, y se turnaban para metérsela completamente en la boca. Ni em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"all blue/em ni pollas, ¡Aquello era el verdadero paraíso! Ace comenzó a lamer sus testículos mientras Luffy bombeaba su miembro en su boca. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSe giró para besar a Zoro, girando con su mano derecha el cuello del peliverde. Sin detener el beso, el espadachín puso su mano sobre la suya, y la guió suavemente por todo su moreno pecho, que ya se encontraba destapado, hasta llegar a su hombría. Sanji entendió el mensaje y comenzó a masturbar a su acompañante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mientras, en su delantera los hermanos intercambiaban besos cada vez más pasionales con las lamidas en la hombría de Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio estaba totalmente embaucado por el espectáculo de los dos chicos morenos. Además del morbo que le provocaba, estaba el hecho de que ambos hermanos comenzaron a desnudarse el uno al otro, bien con la boca o con la mano, no dejaron de atender su hinchado miembro. Andaba tan distraído por el placer que sentía que no notó cuando Zoro comenzó a acariciar su entrada. Y no fue hasta que el primer dedo estuvo dentro de él que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importó, se sentía bien. Un segundo dígito se coló en su interior mientras el peliverde le comía la oreja, y volvía a pellizcar los pezones del rubio, aquello era estar en el edén, ninguna parte de su cuerpo estaba desatendida, se sentía sumergido en el más grande de los placeres, sin duda de seguir así no duraría mucho. Un tercer dedo se coló en el interior sin ninguna dificultad. Sanji gemía alta y alocadamente, era superior a sus fuerzas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy abandonó la boca de su hermano para besar la de Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No te apresures, Zoro, te recuerdo que gane yo.-Dijo Ace, de repente. Al ver que el rubio estaba preparado para el siguiente paso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Maldito seas…todo tuyo.- Contestó el peliverde, no sin algo de rabia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji no sabía de qué hablaban, pero comprendió cuando Ace lo agarró de las manos y lo recostó boca arriba en el suelo, poniéndose él encima. Recordó que al llegar Zoro y Ace jugaban a piedra, papel o tijera. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span¿De modo que la apuesta respondía al nombre de quién se lo follaba primero? La idea lo asustó un poco, pero sus miedos se disiparon al sentir las caricias de Ace y al notar la fuerte hombría del moreno sobre la suya. Ace bajó y se dispuso a lamer la entrada del joven, cosa que se sintió realmente bien, durante el proceso Sanji miró al resto de sus acompañantes. Luffy había ocupado el puesto del cocinero sentado entre las piernas de Zoro y se besaban entre ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ace miró cálidamente al rubio.- ¿Puedo hacerlo, Sanji?, no seré rudo.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo estoy deseando, Ace./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oído y hecho, el chico de fuego apoyó su hombría sobre la entrada del rubio y fue presionando poco a poco hasta que quedó dentro de él. Sanji gimió fuertemente al sentir como Ace invadía poco a poco su interior, era grande, pero podía soportarlo. El moreno esperó unos segundos sin moverse, mientras lo besaba húmedamente, dando tiempo al cocinero de acostumbrarse al tamaño de su miembro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando Sanji se sintió preparado, movió levemente las caderas, indicándole a su acompañante que continuara. Sonriendo como solo él sabía, Ace saco lentamente su virilidad, para volver a ensartarla, una y otra vez hasta crear un ritmo suave pero intenso. Ambos recibieron increíbles sensaciones al conectar sus style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl moreno lamió su cuello hasta llegar a su orejaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandonde susurro-Eres un verdadero pecado, Sanji.- El rubio se sonrojo más si podía ante tal comentario, se sentía tan deseado…En ese momento se acordó de sus nakama, miró hacia el sofá donde encontró a Luffy recostado en el sofá y a Zoro debajo de él, besándose, acariciándose y masturbándose mutuamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aquella imagen le encantó, era demasiado morbosa. Ace aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas, y al sentirse cerca del orgasmo comenzó a acompañar el ritmo con su hombría./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ace…si sigues así…yo…-logró articular el rubio, ante tanto gemido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo también estoy cerca, tesoro. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Unas fuertes estocadas más y Ace se corrió en el interior del rubio, y este entre sus vientres. Ace volvió a sonreírle mientras calmaba su respiración y volvía a besar a Sanji. Aun no habían acabado, Sanji quería más, mucho más./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoro susurró algo en el oído de Luffy y acto seguido se levantaron y se acercaron a la pareja. Ace salió del interior de Sanji, lamió la zona del blanco vientre donde Sanji se había descargado y acto seguido, sin tragar, besó a Luffy apasionadamente, mientras lo arrastraba junto a é style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEsta vez fue Zoro quien se tumbó encima del rubio. El peliverde buscó volver a encender al rubio con besos y caricias, más estas no hicieron falta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Zoro, fóllame, métemela ya por favor.-Pidió el rubio,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Como tú quieras, cocinero.-Respondió Zoro, sorprendido a la par que satisfecho ante tales palabras./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoro se las arregló para darle la vuelta al rubio y alzarle las caderas, quedando este a cuatro patas. El espadachín agarró su hombría y la posicionó sobre la comisura anal del rubio, la semilla del moreno aun seguía en su interior, más no pareció importarle mucho al peliverde, quien empujó con fuerza hacia el interior del cocinero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji soltó un profundo gemido, la hombría de Zoro era considerablemente más ancha y algo más larga que la de Ace, agradeció mentalmente que su entrada ya estuviera dilatada suficientemente. El guerrero no se hizo más de rogar y comenzó a embestir a su compañero a un ritmo agitado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eres realmente estrecho, cocinero.-Murmuró Zoro, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sanji envolvía su masculinidad una y otra vez./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Y que lo digas. –Añadió Ace, guiñándole un ojo al rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se percató de que los hermanos se encontraban mirándole fijamente mientras se tocaban entre ellos. Ace volvía a estar duro de nuevo. Sintió una mezcla de pudor y excitación al sentirse el centro de atención de todos los presentes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy se acercó al rubio, arrodillándose contra el suelo y comenzó a besar a Sanji, que jadeaba por el vaivén impuesto por Zoro, lleno de pasión, el cocinero se alzó sobre sus rodillas, y apoyó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Luffy, permitiendo a Zoro seguir con su tarea y a la vez alcanzar el cuello de su capitán, mientras que este con las manos recorría su pecho, jugando con sus pezones. Desde atrás Ace aprovechó para preparar a su hermano introduciendo sus dedos a través de su entrada. Luffy y Sanji se dieron un segundo para respirar, más no dejaban de tocarse entre ellos. Sanji se aventuró y condujo su mano hasta la hombría de Luffy, quien gimió. Tras una rápida preparación, puesto que el capitán era de goma, y no requería de muchos cuidados, Ace indicó a Luffy que se acostara debajo del rubio, que estaba otra vez a cuatro, en sentido contrario a este, boca arriba, formando así un sesenta y nueve. Ace comenzó a embestir al moreno, quien para acallar los gritos que su hermano le provocaba comenzó a lamer de nuevo la hombría de Sanji. El rubio hizo lo mismo, comenzó a succionar aquella hombría que se encontraba debajo de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Era la primera vez que se metía una polla en la boca, y no sabía si era lo morboso que le parecía o si se estaba dejando llevar por la situación, pero le gustó la sensación de estar dando placer con la boca a su capitán, mientras este era follado por su hermano a pocos centímetros de su rostro y al mismo tiempo que su entrada recibía la potente verga de Zoro y el mismo capitán le devolvía el favor de la misma manera que él estaba haciendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Era una visión completamente surrealista, ni en sus sueños más subidos de tono podía haber imaginado algo así. Más lo que no sabía es que aún le quedaba mucha noche por delante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoro fue el primero en venirse, liberando su semilla, posiblemente ante tan morbosa imagen y la estrechez del style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn ese momento, sin salir de él, atrajo al rubio hacía sí mismo, pegando la espalda de este a su pecho, alejándolo de la hombría del moreno, a lo que este emitió un gruñido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Oye Sanji-kun, ¿Porqué no le dejas probar al pequeño Luffy?, Seguro que es su primer vez tirándose a un hombre -Dijo, mordiéndole la oreja, seductoramente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sin duda se lo ha ganado.-Añadió Ace, depositando un pequeño pico en los labios del menor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mi capitán puede follarme cuando quiera. -Dijo con tono de súplica, ante la tentadora idea de que su inexperto capitán se estrenara con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy salió de debajo del rubio y ocupó el lugar de Zoro, quien se acercó a Ace y comenzó a besarle mientras agarraba su hombría./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El capitán, observó como un líquido blanco salía de la entrada del rubio, así que le dio un lametazo, estaba delicioso. Sanji gimió fuerte por la sorpresa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Métela Luffy, como han hecho Ace y Zoro.-Explicó el cocinero.-Rápido, no puedo aguantar más./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luffy obedeció, colocó su pene en su entrada y empujo, sintiendo uno de los placeres más intensos de su vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Sanji! ¡Esto es genial!- Gritó el muchacho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El cocinero se sonrojó ante tan sincero comentario. Pronto Luffy se encontraba entero en el interior del chef y comenzó a moverse, de manera un tanto brusca y torpe, que de no ser por el previo encuentro con los dos varones anteriores le habría disgustado, pero ese no era el caso. A Sanji le encantaba, es más, se encontraba ya cerca del clímax, unas cuantas embestidas más y no pudo contener su esperma. El caso es que Luffy no detuvo sus penetraciones, se sentía demasiado bien como para hacerlo. El rubio iba a quejarse, pidiéndole un momento de respiro, más se encontró con la imagen de Ace siendo penetrado duramente por Zoro, lo que provocó que su adrenalina volviera a subir. Su hombría poco a poco se fue endureciendo de nuevo, y al de pocos minutos ya se encontraba de nuevo gimiendo bajo el moreno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Se siente bien verdad, Luffy?-Preguntó Zoro, desde el sofá donde estaba taladrando al hermano de este./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Claro!-Contestó este, sonriéndole como siempre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al de poco tiempo Luffy se vino en el interior del rubio. Salió de él y se quedó un momento pensativo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji quería más, no podían dejarlo así ahora, estuvo a punto de volverse a abalanzar sobre Luffy. Más este tenía una idea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Oye Sanji, ¿También le dejarías probar a Ussop?-Preguntó al finalizar un beso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Ussop?-Preguntó-No veo porqué no…pero…-No entendía a que venía la pregunta de su capitán, Ussop no se encontraba allí con ellos. Tal vez fuese simple curiosidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Ussop! ¡Sal ya! ¡Ven aquí!-Gritó el capitán, ante un desconcertado rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"De repente un bulto se movió detrás de las cortinas, llevaba allí todo el tiempo, más nunca imaginó que podía tratarse del tirador. El susodicho se acercó tímidamente con la cara roja. Sanji le sonrió,-Pobrecillo, pensó- tubo demasiado miedo y por eso se escondió. Se percató de que su hombría estaba dura, algo comprensible si había escuchado todo lo que había sucedido en esa habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Usopp, ven aquí.-Pidió Sanji seductoramente. Indicándole que se tumbara junto a él. El moreno obedeció, temblando. Sanji se puso a horcajadas encima de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-De modo que tu también quieres follarme, ¿No es así?-Preguntó Sanji, retóricamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-S-s-s-s-i….-Susurró el pobre Usopp, tartamudeando. Sanji le sonrió y beso sus labios./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y sabes cómo hacerlo, Usopp-kun?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo….jajaja claro que sí-Contestó el moreno, intentando engañar al rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo.-Rápidamente el cocinero le arrebato la ropa al mentiroso y agarro su hombría, subiendo y bajando su mano un par de veces hasta que sin añadir más se la introdujo en su interior. Comenzó embestirse él mismo, a un ritmo bastante intenso, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de chicos, quienes en ese momento se montaban su propio trío. Zoro en el medio penetrado por Ace, mientras penetraba a Luffy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji comenzó a mover sus caderas arriba y abajo, bajo la incrédula mirada de Usopp, que gemía entrecortadamente. La hombría de Usopp era bastante más grande de lo que pensaba, aunque no superaba la de Zoro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Mi culo se siente bien, Usopp?-Preguntó el rubio, recostándose sobre él y mordiéndole la oreja. Le encantaba provocar al tirador, lo veía tan tímido e inocente… Además a esas alturas ya le daba igual todo, se acababa de dejar follar por cuatro hombres distintos, a esas alturas no le quedaba nada de moralidad, solo quería más y más, perderse en el mar de placer en el que se encontraba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Usopp asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de responder. Sus labios se juntaron con fuerza y Sanji volvió a separar su cuerpo de él para hincarse con más fuerza y rapidez. Al de poco rato Usopp no pudo contenerse más y se dejó llevar por la cálida fuerza que aprisionaba su miembro. Soltó todo su esperma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji, beso los labios del mentiroso una vez más, se levantó dejando salir la hombría del tirador, quien se quedo en el suelo, descansando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Quién quiere repetir postre?-Preguntó sensualmente, rozándose los labios y acercándose sensualmente a los otros tres hombres, los que tragaron saliva al quedarse indudablemente atónitos ante aquel comentario./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoro y Ace se miraron entre ellos, Zoro aun con la polla del moreno en su interior, aunque en ese momento habían dejado de moverse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tú fuiste el primero antes.-Le dijo el espadachín al pecoso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo gane la apuesta, no te puedes quejar.-Contestó Ace./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir. Ya sin penetraciones. Frente a frente, delante del sofá. Sanji sonrió, algo bueno se le acababa de ocurrir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No os peleéis por mí, hay sitio para los dos.-Dijo el rubio, dejando a Zoro y Ace completamente anonadados./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji se acercó ante la atenta mirada de ambos, que esperaban las indicaciones del rubio sin saber muy bien qué hacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El cocinero span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpuso una mano sobre el pecho de Ace, y lo empujó sobre el sofá de detrás de él. Sanji se puso a horcajadas sobre el chico, y se metió su hombría sin ninguna dificultad. Después se incorporó y agarró de la mandíbula a Zoro, atrayéndolo hacia él yspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbesándolo. Después le indicó que se pusiera tras ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Zoro, métela tú también, quiero sentirlos a ambos dentro de mí.-Pidió el rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eres insaciable, cocinero.-Comentó el nombrado, sonriendo. Tal y como pedía el rubio Zoro acercó su hombría a la entrada ya ocupada de este y comenzó a hacer presión, intentándose introducirse lentamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ahhh, Zoro…-Gritaron tanto el rubio como el moreno. Uno por sentirse partido en dos, el otro por sentirse cada vezspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmás apretado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Poco a poco Zoro logró introducirse entero en el interior del rubio junto a Ace. Ambos permanecieron estáticos un momento. El peliverde beso la espalda de Sanji, como para darle tranquilidad, mientras Ace besaba suavemente los finos labios del de porcelana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji… ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Ace, un tanto preocupado por el rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si…joder…nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida. Moveros.-Dijo el chef. Ambos chicos sonrieron, Zoro comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintiendo como se presionaba contra el miembro de Ace, que también empezó a moverse a la síncopa del espadachín./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los tres gimieron. En poco tiempo, Sanji estuvo lo suficientemente lubricado y dilatado como para aumentar el ritmo,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanasí que lo hicieron, el rubio estaba en otro mundo, no podía imaginar tanto placer junto, sentirse atrapado entre dos hombres dándole todo su amor era increíble. Animó a ambos jóvenes a aumentar el ritmo moviendo el también las caderas. Zoro y Ace se acompasaban idóneamente, cuando uno retrocedía el otro avanzaba, no dejándole al Donjuán ni un respiro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji miró a Luffy y Usopp que miraban la escena atónitos e indudablemente, empalados. Sanji les hizo un gesto con los dedos para que se acercaran a él. Ellos aunque sorprendidos, obedecieron. Nadie podía decir que no a esa carita sensual, sonrojada y desinhibida por el placer. Ambos jóvenes se colocaron de pie delante de él como indicaba el rubio y esperaron a ver qué pasaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El rubio, haciendo amplia gama de su sentido del equilibro logró agarrar ambas hombrías con las manos y comenzó a masturbarlas. Los dos morenos se unieron a los gemidos. Sanji, recordó lo bien que se sintió meterse el miembro capitán en la boca, así que decidió repetir el mismo capricho, se acercó hacia el pene de Usopp y comenzó a felarlo, metiéndolo en su boca, mientras no paraba de masturbar a Luffy. De vez en cuando alternaba el miembro de Usopp con el de Luffy, dándole placer oral también a su capitán./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanji estaba ya cerca de terminar, tenía cuatro pollas para él solo, no podía pedir más. Estaba cumpliendo una de sus fantasías más ocultas, incluso para él mismo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los dos miembros que taladraban su agujero posterior seguían a lo suyo, hasta que Zoro, ya cerca intervino./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sanji, quiero probar tu boca-Susurró Zoro en su oído./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ven aquí, marimo.-Contestó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El espadachín salió de él y se colocó delante, entre Luffy y Usopp. El rubio siguió masturbando las hombrías de ambos morenos mientas que su boca se acercó hacia la hombría de Zoro. Lamió desde la base hasta la punta y se la introdujo entera para empezar a bombearla. Ace aprovechó la salida de Zoro para agarrar a Sanji de las caderas y aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El peliverde agarró los cabellos del rubio, marcándole el ritmo que deseaba. Usopp y Luffy comenzaron a acariciar la piel del rubio y a pellizcar sus pezones, mientras Ace optó por acompañar sus embestidas bombeando el miembro del rubio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Puedo correrme en tu cara, Sanji?-Pregunto el ex cazador de recompensas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tanto la posible respuesta como los gemidos quedaron acallados por la gran hombría de Zoro, pero aun así no pasaban inadvertidos por los amantes de Sanji. Todos intentaban aguantar un poco más disfrutando de aquel espectáculo que les brindaba el rubio, de cada contacto con su cuerpo. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba y pronto los cinco jóvenes comenzaron a correrse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Dadmeló todo, quiero toda vuestra esencia.-Gritó el cocinero, descuidando la hombría del guerrero, por un momento./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zoro se corrió en la boca del rubio, mientras Usopp y Luffy lo hacían en las manos del cocinero, manchando su pecho. Sanji descargó su propia esencia sobre su vientre y Ace se salió del interior del rubio justo antes de correrse, para expandir su semilla sobre el cuerpo de Sanji./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El cuerpo de Sanji estaba recubierto de semen, consiguió tragar lo que se encontraba cerca de su boca e intentó controlar su respiración./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Gracias chicos, este ha sido sin duda el mejor San Valentín de mi vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los presentes lo miraron complacidos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿De qué estás hablando Sanji?-Preguntó Luffy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Aun tenemos que limpiarte.-Añadió Ace./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Duchémonos juntos, Sanji-kun.-Propuso Usopp./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Preparado para otra ronda, cocinero?-Dijo el espadachín./p  
p class="MsoNormal"¡¿Otra ronda?!/p 


End file.
